Je suis là
by I love manga
Summary: Le père des Homonculi allait abattre Edward Elric sous les yeux horrifié de tous lorsque tout a coup, quelqu'un apparaît. Allait savoir de qui il s'agit ?


_Fullmetal Alchimist Brotherhood :_

_Je suis là :_

_Prologue :_

(Point de vue Normal)

Le père allait éliminer Edward Elric, et personne n'agissait, Alphonse s'était sacrifiait et personne n'avait bouger, quelle honte, aurait était la penser que Winry aurait exprimer si elle avait était la.

Mais alors que le père allait achever Edward, un être transparent, formant une silhouette apparut tout à coup poster devant Edward, pour le protéger cela réveillât de suite, tous ceux qui se trouvait en état de choque.

La silhouette représenter une jeune file mais on n'arrivait pas a savoir exactement à quoi elle ressemblait.

Le père: Oh tu est revenue sous forme spectrale pour assister à ma victoire, bien pousse toi et observe le spectacle !

Mais Le père se trompait, elle n'était pas venue pour assister a sa victoire, elle voulait protéger Edward Elric, et elle le ferait.

Le père: tu veux le protéger, tu me trahis donc même après ta mort tu n'est qu'une bonne à rien comme tu l'était avant de devenir mon enfant !

Jeune fille: Sans doute mais au fond n'ai je pas toujours était ainsi ?

Le père: tu me déçoit beaucoup, pourquoi les protéger ? ... Envy !

Envy : parce qu'ils mon sauver dans un sens !

Le père: sauver et en quoi ?

Envy : ils m'ont ouvert les yeux, j' était jalouse! je voulais être humaine, c'est trop tard maintenant, mais je peux toujours aider à ma façons

Le père: et de quelle façons?

Envy: je suis venue t'emmener avec moi.

Le père: ... t-tu ne ferais pas sa

Envy: je n'ai plus le choix ... Au revoir Père.

Ses sur ces mots que le père se fit inspirer dans un trou et disparut, peu après Alphonse réapparut affublé de son corps d'origine !

Alphonse: Nii-san !

Edward: Al, t'es vraiment con tu le sais sa !

Mais malgré le bonheur, que manifester Edward de la revoir Alphonse semblait chercher quelque chose du regard, chose qu'il trouvât rapidement en la personne qu'était devenue Envy.

Alphonse: Envy ne fait pas sa, se n'était pas de ta faute !

Envy : sa l'est, j' ai participer a tous s'est massacre, le moins que je puisse faire c'est de réparer les erreurs que j'ai commise

Alphonse : NON, attend si tu fais sa, tu vas mourir !

Envy : je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Alphonse : Envy !

Envy : pardon Alphonse !

A ce moment la, une lumière engloba Envy de toute part, peut après plusieurs personne apparurent : Maes hughes, Des enfants, Les jambes d'Havoc se mirent à luire, la jambe qui manquait à Edward en fit de même, ainsi que les yeux de Roy, Nina apparut, des Ishbalie, Bucanner, Trisha et Les parents de winry.

Envy : Bye Bye, frère Elric.

Un immense jais de lumière partant du ciel s'abattit sur Envy et la foudroyât, la seconde d'après elle avait disparut, tous ceux qui avait était ramené à la vie baissèrent la tête tristement, ils avait eu l'occasion de connaître la jeune fille qu'était devenue Envy, c'était une bonne personne, ... , c'était une humaine.

(Coté Envy/Point de vue Envy)

Quand l'Éclair eut disparut je put voir que j'étaie de nouveau face à Dieu, Oh pour pas changer, et c'est qu'il avait l'air en petard.

Dieu : même si tu as appris de tes erreurs passer, tu n'obéis toujours pas Envy !

Moi : tu t'attendais à quoi ?, que je les laisse tous mourir comme çà !

Dieu : tu sais ce qui t'attend maintenant, n'est ce pas ?

Moi : qu'elle importance, j'ai fait ce que j'avais a faire.

Dieu:(soupire) Envy, si tu fais quelque chose pour moi, je pourrais envisager de te donner une seconde vie humaine, quand dis tu ?

Envy : qu'elle questions, et que veux tu que je fasse ?

Dieu : emmène Greed et donne ceci aux frère Elric, grâce a sa tous ceux que tu as ramener a la vie, le resterons !

Moi : et pourquoi emmener Greed ?

Dieu : il m'enquiquine !

Moi : Ah, ... bon ben, on y va ... adieu !

Dieu : Au revoir.

Greed : on va ou ?

Moi : La ferme !

Greed : ce que t'es susceptible.

Envy : mais je t'en****e

Greed : oh c'est bon, du calme Hein, donc ou on va ?

Envy : vers ... notre Liberté

Nous somme enfin revnue, à nous la vie.


End file.
